Dream Demon
by BubbleBirdie
Summary: Bill has been defeated, it's time for the twins to return home, but alas, things becoming a living hell. {SAME FANFIC FROM WATTPAD}
1. Chapter 1

He waved with his sister out the bus window at everyone as it drove away. The summer was over. It was time for them to go back home to their hometown of Piedmont, California. It was hard for both twins to have to say goodbye to all their friends, as well  
/as their Two great uncles, Stanley and Stanford. Everyone waved cheerfully. With a few 'goodbye Dipper and Mabel!' With the odd 'see you next summer'. Dipper fixed the hat Wendy had given him. It felt so soft between his finger tips. It even smelled  
/like her. He sat back down once everyone was out of view.

He was still holding the letter in his hand Wendy had given him before getting onto the bus. He looked over at his sister who leaned against him as she slowly nodded off. Dipper looked back down to the letter within his grasp, he couldn't help himself  
/as his curiosity took over and he opened it. Inside was the signatures of everyone. With the simple sentence, 'see you next summer'.

He smiles bright before tearing up a little. He was going to miss Gravity falls. Dipper had so many adventures here, even celebrating his and Mabel's 13th birthday here. It would feel strange to wake up and have everything to be normal again. No gnomes  
/getting into the trash, dinosaurs running lose around town. But for sure the one thing he wouldn't miss would be Bill Cipher. That made him ponder about what happened within Stanley's mind. Did Bill really die? Or was he just Sent back to another  
/dimension? He would never know, and maybe it was best he didn't. But he knew the chances of him coming back were slim. Besides, he and Mabel had defeated him before, they could do it again. But even if they couldn't, they can always get their loving  
/uncles to help, together they were unstoppable.

Suddenly his train of thought stopped and he looked out the window, watching as the Water-tower slowly went by. Dipper placed the paper into his suitcase and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles. "Hmmm...the name of the tip to a shoelace..." He mumbled  
/to himself "I think I remember what that was called."

The bus slowly came to a stop. "Hey kids- wake up." The bus driver Hollered, Dipper twitched and awoke quickly, he mumbled and wipes the saliva leaking from his dry mouth. Mabel yawned and sat up groggily, the hair on one side now all ruffled and messy."Come  
/on-" the bus driver gestured. The twins slowly got up and grabbed their things before the walking off the bus, and being welcomed back by their parents.

"It'sso good to see you two again!" Their mother beamed and she pulled them into a tight embrace. The twins both hugged back, now smiling.

"How was the trip kiddo?" asked as ruffled the hat on dipper's head, messing with the hair underneath. He smiled and chuckled.

"It was good dad. A little boring though-" The bust drove away down the road. Their mother let go and started to go towards their car, gesturingfor the children to follow. "Come on now- let's get you twohome. I want to hear all about it!"

 **Hey there! Author speaking! I wanted to say thank you to anyone who has took the time to read the first chapter. I will be working on this slowly and will hopefully finish it unlike my other ones. Please tell me if there is anything I messed up, I would  
appreciate the feedback to help make me become a better writer. This story may be a little slow at first. But I promise it will be worth the wait! Also I'm sorry if perspective is all over the place- I'm not too good at writing and I'll try and fix  
it •3• Also, the spacing may look strange depending on what device you are on, sorry for the inconvenience.**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home wasn't exactly the best. Their mother wouldn't stop with the questions about their summer, it wasn't bad or anything but- it was a little annoying after a while, well for dipper Anyways- Mabel happily answered every question, while dipper  
tried to get some more shut eye.

Once they parked out front of their suburban home, dipper forced himself to get out to the car, dragging his things behind him. His parents weren't too happy about the pig, and would talk to Mabel about this quickly. Dipper dropped his bags at the door  
and as soon as he got his shoes off, went to have a nap, walking up the carpet stairs and into his room, not a single thing was moved since they left, each bed perfectly made. On dipper's side of the room the and walls were cowered in glow in the  
dark stars, he took off his hat and tossed it onto the desk next to his bed, cluttered in paper and school work from last year, he happily curled up under the thick yet Cold sheets and fell asleep.

Waddles went to strut into the house but stepped in the way.  
"Pigs weren't meant to be family pets. Your going into the backyard." He made Mabel put waddles into the backyard until he could be dealt with properly. Meanwhile dipper was sound asleep in the room he and Mabel shared.  
Not even noticing the the small present which lay on his bed, as well as Mabel's.

While Dipper slept Mabel wasn't too happy.  
"Come on guys! Can I please keep him? He won't do no harm!"  
She whined, begging to keep the fat little pig.

"Mabel, I don't think we can take care of a pig." Her mother began, while  
using the sweetest tone possible.

"You know how the landlord is about Pets. "

"Yeah but this is different! Waddles isn't a cat or a dog-"  
"No, but he's a pig. It's not practical Mabel. " the father said sternly. "We can't keep the pig." Mabel's heart sank, but there's still one last chance- she pouted, using her large puppy eyes.  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?" She whimpered. He groaned loudly.  
"Fine..we can keep him. Ok?"  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed before hugging her father tight.  
"I promise he won't be any trouble!"  
"He better not be..." He muttered as he looked out the glass door of the backyard, Seeing waddles happily eating their Saskatoon bush. He sighed.  
"Mabel? Where did your brother go?" piped in.  
"Oh bro bro went to his room-" she responded "he looked very tired".  
"He is a growing boy after all. Let him rest. We'll wake him up for dinner."

Dipper awoke, sniffing the air, he smiled a bit and sat up slowly, smelling his favorite meal.  
"Mmmmm food." He mumbled and got out of bed, stretching and yawning simultaneously. He went downstairs to see his father cooking and his mother reading on the sofa. Mabel was with her pig waddles outside.  
"Hey mom. Hey dad." He yawned  
"Ah good to see your awake Son, dinner will be done soon." His father smiled,Looking over at him. "So of course you know what that means."  
"Set the table with Mabel, I haven't forgotten" he smiled. "I'll go tell her."

"Hehe your gonna love it here waddles" she looked down at the pig in her lap, he oinked in response, she then heard the back door open and looked over seeing dipper, she smiled bright.  
"Hey bro! Your awake-" she said cheerfully.  
"Yep. And we gotta go set the table for dinner" he turned and went back inside, she pulled waddles out of her lap and ran inside.  
"Sorry waddles. " she shut the door "you have to stay out here until I teach you better house manners" she looked away as waddles sat down in front of the door and oinked loudly, pushing his snout against the door. Mabel felt bad since she couldn't let  
him inside, but her parents, especially her mother, would flip out, and she couldn't risk it out waddles would be sent to the animal shelter.

The pines family sat down at the table together. Dipper couldn't help but drool at the magnificent sight before his eyes. There was a roasted salmon, baked in honey until the edges had caramelised to a perfect brown colour. It was served with buttery  
vegetables like carrots and broccoli. This meal was to die for. They all said a small prayer before digging in. Dipper took a large bite and couldn't help but moan quietly.  
"Oh my god I've missed your cooking-" he said between mouthfuls, which made his father laugh. Mabel was just as happy, savouring each bite like it was her last. Since being in gravity falls, they haven't really had a proper dinner in a while, mainly takeout.  
"So." Their father began. "You two excited to be going to a new school in a few days?"  
"You bet! I can't wait to see all my friends. They said they were going there too." She smiled.  
Dipper was just as excited. But for a different reason, unlike his sister, dipper wasn't really popular.

His only friend in school was a fellow loner named Wirt, But he moved away last year, because his parents got divorced so he was forced to go with his mother to Ohio or something around there, he couldn't remember. But at least at a new school, Dipper  
could start over. As long as he wasn't placed into a class with his old bullies that is.

He set those negative thoughts away and focused back to their meal.  
"Did you two see the presents we put into your rooms yet?" His mother said, which made him look over.  
"What? No!" Mabel got up and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Dipper stayed where he was. He didn't remember seeing any 'gift' in the bedroom. But he was pretty tired then. Then he heard Mabel let out a squeal of delight before running back downstairs,  
two things her hands.  
"Bro! We have cellphones now!" She helped them out smiling brightly light.  
"That's awesome!" He smiled and went over. Grabbing the blue one. It was a flip phone.  
"Your mother and I decided you two were now old enough for cells phones. Now you can keep In contact with us and your little friends. "  
"Thank you so much! " the twins said, perfectly synchronised, before each hugged a parent.  
"This is so cool!" Dipper was over joyed. He was pretty sure he still had Wendy's number somewhere in his bag.  
"I know they aren't all fancy like the other ones but it should work just as good." Their mother said.  
"Now I can text Wirt instead of calling his house and hoping he's home- this is amazing!"

The rest of that night after dinner consisted of the twins both playing around with their new gadgets. Mabel had already covered her own in Glitter and squishy stickers. Dipper decided he didn't need anything on his. Except for a single Phone charm of  
a pinetree. He placed the cell on his desk before curling up in the sheets,now bathed and dressed in warm pyjamas. Mabel immediately put in Candy and Grenda's numbers and was rapping away on her cell happily. Dipper put Wendy's number  
in. But didn't text her anything. He decided to get a good nights rest first.  
"Goodnight Mabel."  
"Night dipper. " she said back. Not looking away from the screen. Dipper then slowly fell asleep. He was finally back home.


End file.
